Episode 9
Summary Earlier that day, Brilith held a meeting with her temple magicians requesting volunteers to investigate the destruction of the nearby village and search for survivors; however, these particular magicians are long past the days of their glorious youth, and so they decided to go by highest rank and send Lorraine instead. Once everyone leaves, Brilith sits on the floor with her head down, angrily waiting for the undependable Agni. Agni brings Leez to a park on the temple roof to play with luminous firefly-like critters, which only appear when they find something strangely interesting. They are attracted to Leez's "weird" face and soon cover it, causing Agni to laugh so hard that it brings him to tears. This makes the girl angry enough to throw a punch that would kill a normal person, yet still seriously injures Agni. She then becomes worried about his well-being, but he pretends that his suit absorbs all shocks, and even has an auto-clean feature to get rid of all the blood. Agni tells her that he is happy that she is feeling less sad, which causes her to ask if he could read minds. At first he says it is insight, then explains that someone who has lived for many years can rely on their experience to gain a better understanding of things. When she gives him a questioning look, he claims he was merely joking around, which results in her punching him again. She introduces herself as Leez Haias, and he introduces himself as Idioty Smith. When Leez expresses annoyance with his joking, he tells her, seriously, he's Agni. Leez questions the fact that he is the Fire god who sends people to Hell and is known for being cold-hearted, but he claims it is true, resulting in Leez repeatedly punching him yet again. 1-09 young Brilith crying.png|wants to grow up to be a great magician 1-09 light creatures.png|something fun 1-09 video game.png|round over Currygom's comment When the main character dies, she's definitely going to Hell. Afterword (pic 1: smiling Brilith) ■ The first part of Episode 9 is about Brilith, and the second part is about Leez. It was originally going to be all about Brilith and her memories. Instead of the scene where Leez appears, I originally thought of showing when Brilith summoned Agni. But those of you who waited a week to see what happens next with Agni and Leez would really be disappointed if only Brilith appeared... So I only added the the part of Brilith's flashback that happened before the summoning. I will show her memories of the summoning later. (It will come. Later...) (pic 2: temple magicians) ■ This elite trio displays the sorrow of aging. When they were young, they were really hot stuff... ■ Lorraine Rartia is neither a priest nor associated with the temple. To explain it more clearly, she is a free agent with no affiliations, and is unemployed. More time needs to pass before she appears. Her character design has changed a bit since Best Challenge and her background is also a little different. (pic 3: Leez and the lights) ■ The glowing fungi are like fireflies. Even when they stick to your face it's harmless, and it doesn't mean anything like you're handsome or pretty. But it means you're special in a different way, so you shouldn't get too happy about it... (pic 4: sketch of Leez punching Agni) ■ The original scene was not comedic but more serious and scarier(?) than this. I even colored it... but I thought it wasn't right for her to attack him so cruelly even though he was joking around with her and treated her with kindness... so I discarded the original drawing and replaced it with this. ■ None of you believe Agni when he talks about his clothes...right? muaha Notes * Lorraine Rartia is a triple-Brahma magician, and is ranked #4 at this point in the story,Kubera, Season 1 Episode 65: The Night it Rained Fire (2) * Asha went to the same university as Atera's temple magicians, but not at the same time. * Atera has no priest candidates because the barrier maintained by Agni is too perfect. The priest candidates had nothing to do, and all left. * Currygom has said on multiple occasions, including this episode, that Leez is drawn with a beauty filter. When Agni says that Leez has an interesting face, it is not meant to be a compliment. * Agni is indeed over a billion years old. Both natural gods and nastikas have existed since the beginning of the universe. Currygom's side story the finite reveals that one nastika is "much older than 1 billion years", thus providing the minimum age of the universe. * The person Agni thinks about is the weakness Gandharva mentioned earlier. * The summoning flashback that Currygom mentions in the afterword is shown in Episode 11, with another brief scene in Episode 65. References